seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Samurai country Part 12
Fea drew her 2nd blade. She could tell the samurai was going to be difficult. She knew it was going to be fun. She ran at him, and sent a slash at his stomach. The samurai parried the attack, with his sword. Fea was impressed, she didn't meet many people who can stop that attack. It required high speed, and high power. She sent a slash at his right arm. If she could stop that arm, he would lose most of his power. However, Shiro not on,y stopped that slash, but sent one slash at Fea's forehead. She was able to dodge it, but part of the blade did hit her. The blood went down to her eyes, and she knew what was about to happen. The blood would blind her during the fight. She only smiled, and looked at the samurai. "Is that all you got buddy?" "Don't you dare insult me. I am a true warrior... Unlike you missy, who thinks a knife is a sword. I will teach you a very deadly lesson... Men are the true swordsman." "Funny, you don't look like one." The samurai popped a vein, and looked at Fea. He knew she was trying to get to him, so he stayed calm. He pointed his sword at Fea, and threw the sword in the air. "Swift death." He jumped in the air, and when he grabbed his sword, he jumped at Fea. Fea tried to dodge him again, but she was sliced at the cheek. He landed, about 10 feet away, and smirked at Fea. She looked angry, and prepared an attack. When she ducked down, tightly holding her sword, she sprinted at the samurai. The attack struck his sword, and the Samurai saw it almost broke. Another head on attack, and it would break. He did, however, slash Fea's other check. Blood was almost all over Fea's face. She was nearly blinded, and decided she had to end this fight quickly. She sent a few slashes at the Samurai, and he parried them all, never fully confronting the blade. The samurai sprinted behind Fea, and slashed at her back. Her clothes were torn back there, and the samurai was about to slice at her, when he saw a white sword at her back. It was long, and it was familiar. He knew that blade... Used by not one, but two swordsman who were called the worlds strongest. No... This sword was a national monument to all men who dedicated their lives to the way of the sword... And this girl had it. It hit him, when he remembered a rumor. That the world strongest had a child... And it was a girl. She was the daughter to Siegfried, one of the greatest swordsman to ever live. She turned around, and slashed at Shiro's face, hitting him, and he backed away. He looked at Fea, and said "You... You're the daughter of Siegfried... And yet you live... I thought the new worlds strongest killed Siegfried's child." "He didn't. I'll teach him that mistake." She sent another slash at Shiro, breaking his sword and slicing at his stomach, causing a huge scar. Shiro fell, and Fea was standing over him. "I don't want to talk about that bastard. I'll kill him, and become the world's strongest. No one, not even you, will stop me." She ran at another direction, to find more opponents. She hasn't tasted enough blood today. - Malk was thrown back about 30 feet, and he saw his enemy slowly walking towards Malk. The man laughed, and slashed at the air a few times. "COME ON! I HAVE MORE ATTACKS I WANT TO SHOW YOU!" Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc